Some existing binders, or binding systems, use metal or plastic brackets, brads, or the like to file, organize, or display sheets of paper in a desired manner. Such binders typically require holes to be punctured in the sheets of paper. Other binding systems may allow paper to be slid between two rigid and opposing surfaces without puncturing the paper; however, such binding systems typically cannot support very many sheets of paper. In addition, with some binding systems, it can be cumbersome or difficult to rearrange the paper after it has been bound with the binding system.